gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Finn Hudson
Finn Hudson is a fictional character in the TV series: Glee. Biography Finn's father died while on army duties in the Middle East, so his mother raised him doing the best she could. He discovered his love of singing during a chance encounter with a Lawn Specialist, and knew he was special at something. Finn wants his mother to be proud of him and Glee is the first thing that's made him happy in a long time. Season 1 Finn Hudson makes his first appearance in the Pilot. He is the star quarterback of the school's football team, a role he takes very seriously. So much so that despite his moral misgivings, spends a great deal of his free time abusing the less popular kids such as Rachel Berry and Kurt Hummel. Finn is currently dating the head cheerleader, Quinn Fabray, who aside from being one of the most popular girls in school, is also the president of the Celibacy Club and extremely religious. It is revealed that Finn is the son of single mother, as his father was killed apparently in Operation Desert Storm when he was very young. His mother never quite got over the loss, and became rather desperate towards men. "]] She had a brief relationship with a lawn care man who would often visit them to paint their lawn green. The lawn care man had a great love of music, which he passed on to Finn. Unfortunately he soon, 'ended' the relationship by turning his attention to another woman, much to Mrs. Hudson's disappointment. Finn from that moment on, made it his sole purpose to make her proud and happy. This desire is turned against him, by the Spanish teacher and Glee Club leader, Will Schuester, who after over hearing him singing in the men's locker room shower, plants pot on Finn and blackmails him into joining the Glee group. Afraid his mother will find out he had pot that was never his, Finn agrees. Unfortunately, joining Glee alienates him from the football team. However, Finn discovers that he really does enjoy Glee, and finds himself strangely attracted to fellow Glee Member, Rachel Berry, who he says is "hot in a 'Swim Fan' sort of way." However, despite a brief kiss in the auditorium, Finn and Rachel find themselves unable to give into their mutual attraction, especially after in Preggers, Quinn later tells Finn she is pregnant and he is the father. Finn is of course shocked, due to the fact that he and Quinn have never had sex together. Quinn informs him that at one point, when he prematurely ejaculated in the hot tub (a constant problem for him), the sperm somehow made it past his bathing suit, survived in the hot tub water, and entered inside Quinn, thus knocking her up. This however is an obvious lie, but Finn, being so naive, believes it. In reality, the father of Quinn's baby is his best friend, Puck, who got Quinn drunk and slept with her. However, Quinn, unwilling to admit the truth, misleads Finn and demands that he support her and the baby. Finn is also unaware that Quinn intends to give up his daughter to Terri Schuester, who is faking a pregnancy. The pressure of the coming baby, football, Quinn, his attraction to Rachel, school and Glee quickly begins to overwhelm Finn, both physically and emotionally. With the help of Rachel however, Finn gets a job as a waiter (although he must fake being handicapped in order to get the job). When the kids are later split into pairs during Ballads, Finn finds himself, much to his discomfort paired up with Kurt, who Finn knows is gay and has an attraction to him. However, during the course of their practices, Finn finds himself asking Kurt for advise on both his baby problems and his relationship problems. While Kurt's advise seems for the most part helpful, Finn is unaware that Kurt is secretly trying to manipulate Finn, in the hopes of getting Finn to fall in love with him. Following Kurt's advise, Finn begins singing to his the ultrasound of Quinn's baby, which helps ease his fears about being a father. Unfortunately, his mother finds him singing to the ultrasound and Finn, breaking down into tears admits that Quinn is pregnant, supposedly with his baby. Although traumatic, the burden of hiding the truth from his mother is lifted off Finn's back, making him feel more relaxed. Kurt's next advice is to sing his pain away about his situation with Quinn, unfortunately caused worse trouble for Finn, when his ballad reveals to Quinn's parents, the pregnancy. ".]]Quinn is thrown out of her home by her angry parents, and forced to move in with Finn and his mother. Although everything has fallen apart around him, Finn finds himself more content with the fact that there are no more (obvious) lies surrounding him. Unfortunately for Finn, he finds out that biggest lie is against him in Sectionals. When Rachel begins to become suspicious about Quinn's pregnancy, she approaches Finn about her theory. Shocked and furious, he confronts Puck (by beating him up) and demands that Quinn tell the truth. Quinn admits to Puck being the father, much to Finn's heartbreak and anger. Furious at her and at everything, he quits Glee and storms out. Later, Will, who was fired from being the Glee Director after the kids did a Mattress commercial, goes to find, and asks him to return to the group. Finn still hurting, demands to know why he has to be the bigger man and wishes that things could go back to how they were before everything with Glee. Will tells him cryptically, "You Can't Always Get What You Want" and leaves his car keys behind. In the end Finn decides to return to Glee, and taking command organized the group to perform Don't Rain on My Parade, You Can't Always Get What You Want, and Somebody to Love (sung off screen). Together the group wins Sectionals. Unfortunately, Finn refuses to forgive Puck and Quinn for their betrayals. After Sections in Hell-O, football season has officially ended, and basketball season has begun, with Finn team captain yet again. Although he and Quinn have officially ended their relationship, Finn finds himself not quite able to get over her. Meanwhile, Rachel in her overly energetic manner, has declared them to be boyfriend/girlfriend, despite Finn's reservations about dating her. Will, taking notice of Finn's current prediciment, suggest that he "take control of his inner Rockstar", and during a Glee assigment to sing a song revolving around the phrase "Hello", suggests Finn sing Hello I Love You by the Doors. Afterward, the performance, Santana and Britney approach Finn (under the orders of Sue Sylvester), asking him to go on a threesome date, which he finds intriguing. When Rachel begins to feel that Finn is hiding this from her, she asks him to be honest in their relationship, like she is with him. Hearing this, Finn admits that he does not want to date Rachel. Rachel accepts the break-up, but first by reminding Finn that she is the only girl who truly understand him (saying almost word-for-word all of his fears and insecurities, as if she were inside his head), before storming off. She takes a vindictive shot at him by sing Give You Hell. He proceeds to go on a date with Santanna and Brittany, which turns out to be a horrible experience, due to their mistreatment of the wait-staff, verbal abuse of their friends (and Finn himself) and excluding him from the conversation. Afterwards, Finn realizes that it was mistake to break things off with Rachel, and attempts to get her back, only to learn she's moved on and started dating Jesse St. James of Vocal Adrenaline. Hurt and jealous, Finn rats this new to Will, stating that he believes Jesse is using Rachel to spy on New Directions. He then informs the rest of the Glee kids who threaten to kick Rachel out of the group if she doesn't end it. After Finn thinks that Rachel has ended it with Jesse (she hasn't), he again tells her they should be together. She however rejects the idea reluctantly, saying that it would hurt the group if they caused drama. Finn however refuses to give up on them again. When they later sing Hello Goodbye, the pain of losing Finn again causes Rachel to run off stage in tears. Soon after in The Power of Madonna, when Sue attempts to inspire the Cheerios with Madonna as an icon, she orders the girls to all date younger men. Brittany, who is dating an 7-year-old, suggests that Santana date Finn, who is two months younger than her, and to take his virginity. Santana approaches Finn about this in a very business-like manner, claiming that his viginity is hard to even look at. Finn initially declines, due to his desire to be with Rachel, but Santana tell him that she is still dating Jesse. Shocked, he confronts Rachel about this, who admits it and asks that he not tell the others. Finn ends up agreeing to both that, and helping her with her Madonna mix-up (a project Will ordered the group to do so as to learn to respect their female teammates) of Borderline/Open Your Heart that also recaps issues in their relationship. Afterward he takes Santanna up on her offer. They have a one-night stand in which Finn loses his virginity to Santana. He is left feeling empty because it was meaningless, and refuses to admit he did it to Rachel. Finn later apologies to Rachel about his behavior, and Jesse, upon seeing this challenges Finn to a sing-off. Finn however instead welcomes Jesse to the group, saying he appreciates having another male lead to help him support the group, and invites Jesse to help with their new Madonna number, Like a Prayer, in which he, Rachel, Kurt and Mercedes each sing solos In Laryngitis. Finn keeps on trying to remind Rachel that he will always love her more than Jesse ever will. He then goes on to sing Jessie's Girl. To the remorse of Rachel, who makes weird faces during the performance. Personality Finn is not what many would consider the star jock type. Despite the fact that he is/was considered one of the most popular guys in school, and one of the best football players on the team, Finn somehow never let that attention go to his head. Instead he is a sweet and friendly young man, who seems more intent on the happiness of others than his own needs and desires. He tries his best to do right by others, and this often puts him into a role of leadership as people seem willing to listen to him when he take charge, no matter if they are members of the Football team or the Glee Club. However, an unfortunate side affect of wanting to make other people happy, often results in Finn giving into peer pressure. Because he wants to be liked, and not made into an outcast, Finn has often allowed others to bully him into doing things he would normally never agree to. Such examples would be allowing Quinn to yell at him from his failings as a potential father, throwing Kurt into a dumpster, or throwing a slushie into the face of one his Glee friends. Over time, Finn has tried to over-come this, but at times he regresses backwards. In the rare times that Finn tries to think of himself however, it often backfires, such as ending his realtionship with Rachel. Despite all of Finn's obvious talents however, intellect appears to not be one of them. He is often easily confused by the most simple of comments and behaviors. Finn's sweet demeanor has also left him extremely naive about the world and people around him. This has allowed many of his friends to manipulate his naivety, to suit their personal desire. The most notable examples would be Quinn's lie regarding how Finn supposedly impregnated her and Mr. Schuester planting pot on him to force him into joining the Glee group. No matter what Finn does, he always gives it his everything. But because of his position as the captain of the football team, member of Glee, popular kid, his job as a waiter, and all of his other responsibilities expected of him as a son, friend, boyfriend and student, Finn is often very stressed out. He often tries to keep his stress levels hidden from others, but it often results in him exploding when pushed too far, as seen when he discovered that Quinn's baby was not his. Relationships Quinn Fabray Main article: Quinn-Finn Relationship Quinn is Finn's girlfriend, as well as former-head cheerleader, ex-president of a Celibacy Club and a member of the Glee Club. As two of the most popular kids in the school, they began dating three months prior to the series start. Since the start, Quinn has had a habit of manipulating the sweet but somewhat naive Finn. During most of their relationship, whenever the pair of them began to get physically intimate, Quinn would abruptly stop and ask that they pray instead. Although Finn very much wanted to sleep with Quinn, she always refused due to her religious beliefs. Ironically, Quinn ended uphaving sex regardless of her beliefs, when Noah Puckerman got her drunk and seduced her, resulting in her becoming pregnant. Rather than admit to the truth, Quinn lied to Finn and claimed the baby was his, after Finn pre-maturely ejaculated in Quinn's hot tub. Under the false belief that Quinn is carrying his child, Finn has opted to stay with her and is attempting to become a good father. When Quinn got kicked out of her home by her family, Finn and his mother took her in. Later on, Rachel tells Finn that she thinks Puck is the father. Finn finds out this is true and says he is done with Quinn and Glee Club, most likely ending their relationship, and his friendship with Puck. Rachel Berry Main article: Rachel-Finn Relationship Rachel is Finn's friend, fellow Glee Club member and second-romantic-love-interest. Finn's first real interaction with Rachel had involved splashing slushies in her face with the rest of the football team. However, once he joined Glee, he came to know her as something other than a slushie target. Although at first scared by her aggressive nature in just about everything, Finn found himself immensely attracted to her (particularly the fact she wore short skirts and had a nice body) saying that she was hot in a "Swim Fan" sort of way. After practicing their singing together, the two shared a brief kiss, proving their mutual attraction. However, when it was revealed that Finn's girlfriend Quinn as pregnant, Finn pulled back from his budding romance with Rachel. However, the pair continue to feel attracted to one another, and trying desperately to fight it. After Rachel tells Finn that Puck is Quinn's baby-daddy, Finn quits Glee, furious at everyone in Glee. Later however, he returns to he group, and Rachel offers her support. This starts a very interesting relationship between them. Rachel gives him a calender to keep track of when their dates will be. This relationship "ends" when Finn says he doesn't want to be her boyfriend anymore. When Finn changes his mind, Rachel is already with a new guy from Vocal Adrenaline, Jesse St. James. Naive Finn believed Rachel when she told him that she broke up with Jesse. Finn offers to be her boyfriend again, but Rachel declines. When he learns that Rachel is still seeing Jesse, he is obviously hurt, but later concedes defeat, and attempts to make friends with both Rachel and Jesse. Santana Lopez Main Article:Finn-Santana Relationship Under the orders of Sue Sylvester, Santana and Brittany agree to go out on a threesome date with Finn, with the promise of making out with him. However, their "date" proves to be horrible, as the two girls spend all the date abusing the waitress staff, bad mouthing their 'friends" (Finn included), and demanding that he pay for them, despite keeping him out of the conversation. This provokes Finn to go for Rachel, who has already moved on. Later, when Sue attempts to inspire the Cheerios with Madonna as an icon, she orders the girls to all date younger men. Brittany who is dating an 7 year old, suggests that Santana date Finn who is three days younger than her, and to take his virginity. Santana approaches Finn about this in a very business-like manner, claiming that his virginity is hard to even look at. Finn initially declines, but after finding out Rachel and Jesse are still together takes her up on the offer. They have a one-night stand in which Finn loses his virginity to Santana. He is left feeling empty because it was meaningless, and refuses to admit he did it to Rachel. Kurt Hummel Main article: Finn-Kurt Relationship Even before they joined Glee together, Kurt and Finn had a great deal of interaction, due to the Football team constantly targeting Kurt and throwing him in a dumpster. Despite the fact Finn never tried to stop the abuse, it was clear that he was never comfortable with mistreating Kurt, and often tried to help Kurt in small ways, such as allowing Kurt to take off his expensive clothing before getting tossed in the trash. After joining glee, it is implied that Kurt has developed a crush on Finn. Kurt is often seen watching Finn out of the corner of his eye, and during the song "Push it" slapped Finn playfully on the butt. It appears that Finn is aware of Kurt's feelings, or at least uneasy about Kurt being gay. This was demonstrated when Kurt made to ask Finn to help him get a shot on the football team. When Kurt approached him, Finn immediately cut off Kurt and said that while he was flattered, he was going to go to the school dance with Quinn, leaving Kurt obviously hurt, despite that not being his intent. When the Glee group is split into pairs and asked to sing ballads to their partners, Kurt and Finn are assigned. Finn of course is reluctant to pair off against a boy, for fear of being pegged as gay. Kurt however is overjoyed at the idea, and attempt to seduce Finn through the guise of friendship and advise for Finn's personal problems. His plan works in that he and Finn become closer friends, but backfires in other ways. In the end, Kurt admits to Finn that he is in love with him, with his ballad choice "I Honestly Love You". However, whether Finn understood this confession is unclear, as his reaction was to comment that he did not know the song but thought it sounded great. April Rhodes She expressed her interest in him to Rachel in a bathroom, which upsets Rachel. Category:Characters Category:Characters Category:New Directions members Category:William McKinley High Football Team members Category:Main characters Category:William McKinley High School Students